


Mother Rest

by Loki_NB



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, dungeon & dragons creature idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB
Summary: This creature takes a humanoid form, a beautiful woman, long raven black hair which sways down to her hips, eyes of grey storm clouds, and pale, pale skin.If you see her, do not be afraid, she means you no harm and will most likely leave you be, there are many tales of her stealing children away into the night, but they are false rumours, based on what people see and assume.
Kudos: 1





	Mother Rest

Her story goes as so:

She was once a mother, a long, long time ago, she had two small children, a daughter, aged 7, named Evelina and a son, age 5, named Jackson, and she loved them dearly, their father had passed soon after Jackson was born, so it was just her and them.

One year, a plague broke out in her village, the children succumbed to the disease faster, their lives were harder to save.   
Misfortune struck this mother, as both Evelina and Jackson fell ill, and the physician had little to no hope for them, one day she took her children into the forest, to try and cheer them up... her last moments with them.  
Later on, she in the forest, lying with her children, dead as well, the residue of poison in her cup.

She does not come simply to steal children away she comes when needed when a child falls ill and is never to recover, she comes to take them from their grief, from their pain, and their suffering, and give them their last moments of peace and joy in the forest.


End file.
